The present invention relates to a connector with a housing and a rear holder and a locking fixture thereof.
A connector has been known, which has a connector housing formed integrally with a rear holder through flexible belt-configured hinges (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-161405).
The housing has two rear holders formed onto respective upper and lower face respectively, using hinges of flexible belt. The housing has guide and lock protrusions provided on both sides thereof. The respective guide and lock protrusions lock the rear holders at both a provisional and a regular position.
When the hinges are flexed, the rear holders are pushed and fitted in from above and below, and thus fixed in a provisional lock position.
The provisional locking fixture has a fixture housing, a conveyor belt for conveying the connector housing, and a pusher. The pusher is slid into an angled guide hole defined by the fixture housing. The front surface of pusher is a plane.
The conventional provisional locking fixture allows the rear holder to stop at a specified position to be pushed by the pusher, without positioning function to the pusher. Thus, unless the rear holder is positioned accurately in correspondence with the pusher, the rear holder will not be provisionally locked into the connector housing.
However, to stop the connector housing at an accurate position, using intermittent conveyance, requires a complicated mechanism with high accuracy, thus causing high production costs.
The pusher and the angled guide hole need a space to allow clearance between them, and the complete prevention of looseness is difficult, which can result in deviation between the pusher and rear holder. Thus, the conventional rear holder and connector housing engagement often has lock mistake.
An object of the invention is to provide a connector that has a rear holder with a positioning function relative to a pusher to ensure accurate lock of a connector housing and a locking fixture thereof.
A first aspect of the invention is provided with the following connector. The connector includes a first housing with a first engagement part. A holder is configured to be mounted to the first housing. The holder has a first mating part corresponding to the first engagement part. The holder has a second engagement part for engagement of the first engagement part and the first mating part.
Preferably, the first housing has a third engagement part to be engaged with the first mating part.
Preferably, the first engagement part has a first protrusion. The first mating part has a first recessed part for the first protrusion to be inserted in.
Preferably, the second engagement part has a second recessed part.
Preferably, the first mating part has a first recessed part. The third engagement part has a second protrusion to be inserted in the first recessed part.
A second aspect of the invention is provided with the following locking fixture for a connector according to the first aspect of invention. The fixture includes: a second housing configured to house the first housing and the holder. A pusher is inserted in the second housing for slide. The pusher is configured to be engaged with the second engagement part.
Preferably, the second engagement part has a second recessed part. The pusher has a projection configured to be fitted in the second recessed part.
Preferably, the pusher is configured to form the first housing and the holder. The projection is configured to form the second engagement part of the holder.
A third aspect invention is provided with the following assembly method for a connector. A first housing and a holder of a connector are housed in a second housing of a fixture. A pusher is fitted in a recessed part of a holder. A pusher is pushed to be slid in a second housing for a first engagement part of a first housing and a first mating part of a holder to be engaged with each other.
Preferably, the assembly further includes the step of: sliding the first engagement part and the first mating part for the first mating part and a third engagement part of the first housing to be engaged with each other.
During the locking operation, even if slight deviation of the holder occurs, the engagement of the second engagement part corrects the position of the holder, thereby achieving a reliable provisional lock. Lightning of the holder causes difficult occurrence of warp thereof, and provisional lock impossibility due to deformation of the holder is prevented.
The projection of the pusher and the recessed part of the holder to be fitted with each other correct the position of the holder, and the holder is accurately positioned to ensure a reliable provisional lock.
After molding the housing and holder, the identical mold constitutes the provisional locking fixture or the pusher. According to the fixture, with the pusher and second engagement part being engaged with each other for forming, pressure of the pusher against the holder positions the holder accurately, achieving a reliable provisional lock.